They Need Me
by Boris the Puppet
Summary: O.C. P.O.V. The school is taken by a mysterious force. Identities and beliefs are blurred, choice is what's most important at cross roads. From a dream I had. X3 PH & OC. Rated M for gore.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning Call

**They Need Me**

**Chapter One- The Beginning Call  
**

I do not own Silent Hill or Pyramid Head, but I do own Ginny, Clare, and Maggy. And all other future characters that I may create. Enjoy!

I stood next to a group of students, all of which were looking up at a stage built up two stories next to the school. The school was built like a castle but made of metal, looking more like a construction site than anything else. I frowned as my gaze rose to the stage on which we had graduated on, remembering how I hated everything about it. I hated the hot robes, the stupid cap, and the long staircase up to the horrid stage. Couldn't they have just given me my diploma and sent me home?

"Idiotic school..." I mumbled under my breath, crossing my arms over my chest. Why were we still here anyway? We graduated, we're done with this place...but we're still here. Awesome. I looked around for a familiar face, not surprised when I didn't find one. I was surrounded by people I didn't know, in place I didn't want to be. Yep, nothing could get better than this.

"Ginny!" I looked up at my name, scanning the people around me for someone familiar. A smile cracked my face when my friend Clare brought through the crowd, making her way towards me. She stopped in front of me and grinned,

"I finally found you! Jeez, you wouldn't believe how rude some of these people are here!"

"I believe it." I laughed, looking around for other people.

"Did you see anybody else?" I asked her, seeing her shake her head and look around as well. I ran a hand through my short hair and huffed in annoyance, the heat making me short tempered...as usual.

"Why are we even here? I don't see the Principal...or anybody." I pulled the letter that I received out of my pocket, reading it again. It told the seniors to meet here and wait for instructions, that attendance was mandatory. How could it be mandatory? They all graduated! Did they have any authority over them anymore?

"How annoying." I said to myself, though Clare nodded in agreement. A siren was heard but hardly anyone paid it any mind, they usually did the tornado sirens on Wednesdays. I frowned, it wasn't Wednesday. The lights suddenly went out, and I heard the collective gasp of the seniors in shock. Clare grabbed my arm tightly, she had never been too fond of the dark. I pat her hand to try to calm her, but I was quickly scanning the blackness...willing my eyes to adjust faster. I didn't like this. This had to be a joke, or a prank. Something.

Everyone seemed to look at the double doors at the same time, seeing pale light shining in. They all started to run to the doors, all pushing and shoving to get to it. Clare let go of my arm to join them, but I didn't go.

"Wait, Clare!" With all those people running towards them, someone was going to be hurt. Soon I was several feet behind the collective, all of them running to try to get out. But they weren't moving any farther, but why? I blinked in realization, the doors were locked. I swung around, looking everywhere. We were trapped in here...sitting ducks waiting to be shot. Even now as I started to panic, I thought of course this had to happen to me. My sarcasm always shown through to make me bitter.

My heart almost stopped when I heard an ear aching scratch of metal on top of metal. Loud, heavy footsteps filtered in between the scraping. I froze when I realized it was behind me, and rather close. How did it get that close without me hearing it? I was too scared to look, to breathe, to move...surely it would just be one of the teachers making a prank. Surely.

My pride swept through me, I would turn and face this like the joke it was. I swallowed the bile rising in my throat and turned around, a scowl ready on my face. But I felt it fade when my eyes traveled up the tall form that was now in front of me. What I first noticed was a huge, metal pyramid shaped mask on his head. And I could tell that it was a he because he only wore a shirt like ensemble around his waist; my gut twisted when I looked over the material closer. Was that...human skin?

His body was scarred and stained with...blood? He was muscular and big, much taller than me and as wide as maybe two of me side by side. His arms were at his sides but in one he was dragging a weapon, which was the source of the scraping. It was a huge sword like weapon, looking sharp yet old. I looked back up to his mask, hearing his muffled breathing underneath.

"Who...Who are you?" I whispered, though I was thinking WHAT was he? I took a few steps away and looked back at the others, did they even see this guy? None of them were looking over her, they were just beating on the doors like idiots. I blinked when I didn't hear the scraping anymore, I spun around and saw that the masked man was right behind me...he didn't move that fast before! I looked up and saw he had swung the sword up and was now bringing it down towards me; I wanted to run but my body wouldn't move, all I did was shut my eyes. My Dad always told me to face things head on...even death.

**Thank you for reading! Sorry about the cliff hanger...but anybody who has read anything I've written knows I have to use a cliff hanger! (That's how I get you hooked. -wink wink-) Please review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2 Death is a Memory

**They Need Me**

**Chapter Two- Death is a Memory**

I do not own Silent Hill, nor do I own Pyramid Head. But I do own Ginny, Clare, and Maggy...and anybody else who I make up! Enjoy!**  
**

It was hot, that's all I could distinguish from anything else. I stirred and found I couldn't raise or move my limbs, I was bound to something that felt like metal underneath me...I think I was bound by metal as well. Slowly I wrestled my eyelids open, only to close this again from the heat. My eyes were watering and I could hardly breathe, the moisture of steam making my lungs feel heavy. I took a deep breath, trying to slow my pounding heart as I opened my eyes again. Raising my head was more difficult than it should've been, but somehow I managed it. I blinked when I saw a body a distance away, hanging against the wall. I squinted as I tried to see through the steam, wishing it would clear. I blinked when the form came into focus, the body hanging limp on the wall.

"Clare..." Bile rose in my throat and I dropped my head back down, trying to control the urge to throw up. All the skin that was left on her was on her face, the skin stopped at her jawline. It had been...ripped off of her. Her brown hair was bloodied and messy and her eyes...her eyes stared at nothing. I shook my head, willing the image out of my head...but there it stayed.

"Clare...Clare..." I was going to be sick, I knew I was. But I couldn't move, I couldn't lean over and empty my guts. I certainly didn't want to throw up as I was, it would get on me...no need to add stink to the list of things wrong with this picture. Tears leaked out of my eyes; would I be next? Would they rip off my skin too? I swallowed another wave of bile, determined not to be sick.

"Hello." I raised my head quickly, looking around. I know I wasn't crazy, I had heard someone. The steam cleared and a small girl stood there, looking innocent and pure next to this dark, horrible place. I opened my mouth, what in the world was a little girl doing here?

"Where are we?" I asked her, watching her walk closer to me. She looked about seven or eight; she couldn't tell exactly how old she was, but she certainly wasn't a senior.

"Can you get me out of here? Can you help me? We have to get out of here..." The girl didn't answer, she was just standing there and smiling at me. She crossed her arms behind her back and gave a small giggle; fear rose within me, she wasn't going to help me...or anybody. I opened my mouth, then shut it...afraid to ask the question I was dying to know the answer to. Finally I worked up my courage,

"What are you going to do with me?" I felt foolish, surely this girl didn't have a hand in all of this. She was a child, not a demon. How could someone so young do things like this? Exactly, she can't. But the girl just turned and skipped off, ignoring her question like it had never been said. I blinked, watching as she disappeared into the steam.

"Wait! Where are you going! Come back!" I struggled against my bonds, hoping against hope that they would release me and I would be free. And I would help whoever I found, if anyone else was alive. I thought back to the pyramid masked man, couldn't he have just killed me right then and there? Or was this going to be a torture thing? I groaned and rested my head back on the metal, sighing. My eyes closed and I thought of my parents, they wouldn't find me. I didn't even know where we were; I doubted we were still at the school, nothing was this old in any of the buildings.

"Ugh! Why did we move to stupid Silent Hill?" I screamed out, struggling as anger suddenly filled me. All I wanted was a normal life, I wanted to graduate, leave this ghost town, and live happily ever after! I stopped when my angry gaze fell on Clare, my best friend. The last time I had seen her alive was when she had run away from me. Had she tried to call out to me when I was knocked out? I blinked back tears, I couldn't look away from her. She was deformed and mangled because of me, it was my fault. I should've held onto her when she ran, I could've helped her...stopped this somehow.

"Clare...I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should've been there, I should've helped you! Clare! Wake up!" I sobbed out, my voice warped and different from the lump in my throat. My tears wouldn't stop falling down my face, and I didn't want them to. I wanted them to take Clare down and help her, I wanted her to be okay.

I froze when I suddenly heard the scrapping of metal, I knew that sound. It was him. My breath came fast as I started to panic, he was behind me. There was another scrape of metal next to the other and adrenaline surged through my body painfully; there was another of those things? How many were there? My heart almost stopped when the steam parted and two more of the masked men walked towards me, there were four now?

All I heard was metal on metal, that horrible screeching sound that made me want to go insane. Suddenly they stopped, the four of them around me like the corners of a square. I guessed something big was happening, something all four of them needed to be here for. I looked at the front two; the one on my left had a pyramid mask that was a rustic brown, reminding me of dried blood. The one on my right had a mask that was a deep red color, that looked more like fresh blood. I tried to tilt my head to see the others, barely able to see them. One of them had a more of a rounded pyramid mask that was a green color; I turned to look at the other, it's pyramid head mask was shorter than the others and was a silver metallic color.

I didn't really understand why they had different masks, if it meant anything at all. The only thing I knew was that I was in trouble, and that soon I wouldn't have to worry about anything any more. I looked at the two in front of me, did any of them ever speak? I couldn't even tell what they looked like.

"Please, why are you doing this to me?" I asked them, looking around at the four as best as I could. But they didn't answer, not one of them did. I sighed heavily, dropping my head back down...suddenly tired. The table under me suddenly jumped into motion and I flinched, feeling myself being lifted so I was mostly upright instead of just laying down. If I had to guess, I'd say I was at a 100 degree angle...just a smidge away from being upright.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when I heard a giggle, the same one from that evil little brat of a girl. I looked around, searching for her...wanting to know what was going to happen to me. But I didn't see her anywhere, she didn't appear again. The two pyramid masked men behind me walked forward slowly, stopping beside me. I couldn't help but shrink away from them, terrified at what they were going to do to me. A click of a mechanism was heard above me and the clinking of chains as something was lowered, stopping in front of me on either side of the other two masked men.

I had to call them something to distract me from whatever they had lowered, pyramid masked men was a tad too long. Pyramid Masks? Triangle Men? Triangle Head? I blinked and smiled; Pyramid Head. It had a nice ring to it. They interrupted my thoughts once again when they pulled out pieces of twisted metal in the shape of a...pyramid shaped mask. I blinked and my heart skipped a beat in fear, what were they going to do with that? I started to struggle in panic, adrenaline surging.

"What are you going to do with that? What is that?" I yelled at them, seeing them assemble the mask into two halves. The thing lowered from the chains was a welding bowl used to carry white hot liquid metal, and it was filled to the brim. They were using it to basically build the pyramid mask, but why? A thought made me stiffen, the were making it for me. They were going to make me a Pyramid Head.

**Oh, how I do love cliff hangers. ;3 But that's the way this world turns sometimes, oh welllll. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thank you again! ~BP  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The Collective

**They Need Me**

**Chapter Three- The Collective**

Don't own game...do own my characters. Got it memorized? XDDD Enjoy!**  
**

"Don't do this...don't do this!" I yelled, trying to get their attention, tug on their sympathies, anything. But none of it worked. Were these guys even human? Far too soon were they done with the mask, lifting both halves for me to see what I would become. I swallowed my fear but it only rose again, stronger this time. Oh man, I didn't want to become one of them! They rose the metal mask up onto either side of me and I began to struggle then, panicking now that they were going to put that thing on me. They brought it closer and one of them grabbed my neck roughly, forcing me to be still. They closed it on my head and I screamed, everything dark and my vision greatly limited. My voice echoed a little in the mask and I tried to break free from the Pyramid Head's grip, roaring out my frustration.

Something was digging into my collarbone, breaking through skin and muscle and bone...binding the mask to me. I blinked as something clicked within my head, memories of the others...the other Pyramid Head's. They were all connected, bound together. I felt tears blur my vision as I saw the transformation of themselves through their eyes, all four of them became the deadly figure of Pyramid Head. They became the nightmare as their humanity was lost. I felt myself sob but I hardly paid attention, memories flashing through my head. They wanted me to understand them, they needed me to.

I hardly winced when I felt another bolt dig into my collarbone on the opposite side, trapping me more and more into the mask. I felt myself change with each bolt, the lines of who I was blurring and becoming the collective. We were the same, I was the fifth born into the mask. I saw a body on the wall, empty eyes staring in my direction. Who had that been? I didn't know. My vision blurred and I think I almost lost it, what was my name again? No, no...I had to remember. I had to keep myself together. There were people I wanted to see again...weren't there? No, I had to stay here. My place was here now, with the others.

I opened my mouth to try to speak but no words came out, I tried harder but the bolts were cutting and tearing and hurting. My voice wouldn't work, all that came out was a gruff mumble of nonsense. The others looked up at me and somehow, I knew they were speaking to me. Yes, I could hear them. They needed me. They wanted me with them, I had to stay! And I would.

The bonds were gone, but hands gripped me. They gripped my arms and my hands, holding me down as bolts continued to dig and bond to my flesh and bone. My blood was drenching me, but I didn't feel it...it hardly affected me. My whole body was aching, my hand was burning for...something. I reached out, but I only met the hands of the others...which I grabbed a hold of, gripping them tightly. My back arched as I changed, I wanted it to stop now. It was killing me. I was dying!

I blinked when loud sounds were suddenly heard, thumping and crashing above the steam room. There were screeches that sounded inhuman, but somehow I could distinguish a sound from another...I could understand them almost. Though not as much as I could my brothers, my...brothers? Why had I said that? I looked at them, opening my mouth...even the mumbles seemed difficult. But they understood none the less, telling me things I had yet to learn. The crashing and sounds of fighting got closer and I heard gunshots; three of the Pyramid Head's stood in front of me, the other lifted me up into his arms...all of the bolts not yet in my skin. I reached up and touched my mask slowly, wanting it off...wondering if I should pull it off. The one that held me gripped my hands, and I could tell he did not approve of such an act.

'It would be painful...' He seemed to say to me, our thoughts mingling. I nodded a tad bit and closed my eyes, feeling as if I was going crazy. I yelped as another bolt began to dig into me; I didn't know how many were left but I knew when they were done, I wouldn't be the same. But who was I? I looked to my brother for guidance but he said nothing, watching the door. The door was being broken into and my brothers all turned away, dragging their weapons to a passageway that was hidden. Somehow the darkness took us and we weren't in the steam room anywhere, we weren't anywhere for that matter. We just were. My mask was heavy, my hand was aching, I was bleeding everywhere...and I forgot who I am. Who I was. Everything seemed so distant.

I took a breath, which had been more difficult than it should have been. I put a shaking hand on his brother's shoulder, telling him to set me down. I needed to walk, I needed to move...I just felt too weak to do so. He set me down and I took a shaky step, wavering slightly. I looked at my brothers, who stood around me.

'What do you want from me? What am I supposed to do?' I asked them in our way, motioning for them to answer me. But they didn't, they didn't know either. I sighed, finding it painful to do so. I touched the mask slightly, it gave me goose bumps. I winced when I felt another bolt dig into my skin, but the Pyramid Head's weren't doing it...it was of the bolts own accord. I reached back to try to pull it out, becoming panicked as pain racked my body...telling me not to.

'Don't.' Said the brown Pyramid Head, taking my hand and pulling it away. The silver one nodded once, stabbing his sword into the ground to lean on it.

'It's best to just accept it, the pain fades eventually.' Said he. The others nodded in agreement and I looked down at the ground, looking at my hands.

'Did any of you want this...? To become this...thing that we are?' I asked them, looking at each one of their masks. They didn't answer, they didn't have to. I knew the answer already. I turned away from them, looking up.

'Come one, let's go...I have a feeling you won't need to follow that girl anymore.' I started walking, and I heard their heavy footsteps after me...the scrape of metal ringing out in the dark as they dragged their weapons with them. Before, such a sound had struck terror within me, but now I recognized it as a sign of my family.

Another bolt jumped into my skin, burrowing into my bone. It jolted my entire body and I felt as if I lost something important, a memory perhaps. I stopped, wanting to hold my head from the pain. I didn't have long before the rest of the bolts were snug and a part of me, not long until I lost who I really was. We stepped out of the darkness and I could hear fighting and screeches of monsters, the humans were trying to take back what was theirs.

'Alessa...' One of them said, causing me to turn and look at them. Was that the girl? Part of me said yes, the new part of me. But I didn't know for sure. I heard footsteps and I turned back, seeing a group of young people. One of them, a girl, blinked and stepped towards me...through the others tried to tell her not to. She peered at me, then at my wrist.

"Ginny? Is that...you?" I blinked, a dull spark of recognition lighting in my subconscious. Was that...my name? Yes, it was coming back to me. My name was Virginia Singleton, and everyone called my Ginny. I tried to speak but only a muffled groan sounded out, how had she known who I was? I looked at my wrist, seeing a bracelet there. It was multicolored and had V.T.S. on it. Virginia Tory Singleton...my name.

I winced as pain shot through my head at the memory, and suddenly I didn't want to remember. My name slowly faded, becoming a slight ache. I glared at the girl who had caused this pain, balling my hands into fists. My brothers took steps closer to me, and I felt their presence and need to protect me. I motioned out to them, telling them in our way that I was alright now. But part of me...wanted to hurt the girl, to make her pay for the pain.

The girl reached out to me, then drew back. I could tell she was afraid of my brother's, and of me. I could smell her fear just as much as the sweat on her brow, all of them reeked of it.

"Ginny...it's me, Maggy. Why don't you say anything?" I blinked, feeling my body stiffen against my will. ...Maggy? Maggy...Veraturo. I remembered her. She was my friend...Clare's friend. Pain filled my head and I gripped the mask, crying out in pain. Clare...my best friend. Where was she? What happened?

**Ahhhh...posting three chapters in one sitting. I'm proud of myself! They Need Me is much farther along than my InuYasha fanfic, To Love a Spider. -shrugs- Oh well. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews for the starving artist, please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Loss

**They Need Me**

**Chapter Four ~ Loss...**

I do not own any part of this except my own characters, thank you! Now enjoy!**  
**

Clare laughed and flipped her hair out of her face, tossing her sandwich bag into the trash. I sat beside her and Maggy sat on the other side of me; we were talking and laughing about random stuff.

"Can you believe we graduate in just two days?" Clare said happily, looking around as if the school was already a distant memory. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh yeah, I can believe it. I can't wait until it's over." I mumbled, resting my chin on my forearms. Maggy grinned, saying nothing. Clare huffed and pulled on my short black hair to get my attention; I looked at her, my eyes questioning.

"But...when school's over...we won't see each other anymore." Clare looked down at the table, her eyebrow's lowered in a show of misery. I blinked and sat up, realizing she was right. We wouldn't see each other as much.

"Clare...don't worry, okay? We'll still be friends, we'll be friends for life. Things are just going to be more difficult now, this is just the beginning of our friendship. We'll be together forever. Right, Maggy?" Maggy smiled and nodded,

"Of course we will." We both turned to smile at Clare, hoping we had cheered her up. She looked up and smiled, her thanks obvious in the return of her cheerful attitude. The bell rang and we stood, hugging each other happily.

/

I sat in a chair, waiting for my name to be called so I would be handed my diploma and I would be done with this school. I saw Clare standing in line, she had already walked up the obnoxious stairs and was next in line. And then her name was called,

"Clare Victoria Eastwood." I started clapping, a grin on my face. I knew Maggy was clapping where she was sitting too. And I knew things were good, and were going to stay that way. Our future was ahead of us, and our future was clear and bright and ready to begin. I grinned and sat down when Clare received her diploma, soon I would be next.

/

"Clare..." Bile rose in my throat and I dropped my head back down, trying to control the urge to throw up. All the skin that was left on her was on her face, the skin stopped at her jawline. It had been...ripped off of her. Her brown hair was bloodied and messy and her eyes...her eyes stared at nothing. I shook my head, willing the image out of my head...but there it stayed.

"Clare...Clare..." I was going to be sick, I knew I was. But I couldn't move, I couldn't lean over and empty my guts. I certainly didn't want to throw up as I was, it would get on me...no need to add stink to the list of things wrong with this picture. Tears leaked out of my eyes; would I be next? Would they rip off my skin too? I swallowed another wave of bile, determined not to be sick.

/

I sobbed softly, the tears falling down my face only to drip on the inside of my helmet like mask. Clare was dead. I gripped the pyramid in my bloody fingers and felt my shoulders shaking, though I couldn't see them. The pain...the pain was unbearable. I begged for it to stop, I begged my brother's to make it stop...but it didn't. And it wouldn't unless I forgot again, part of me did. I wanted to forget and become what I was, to Hell with everything else! One of my brother's put a heavy hand on my shoulder, speaking to me.

'Just forget...all that pain is because of her.' I nodded, he was right...it was her fault I hurt this much. Hers alone. I heard my brother's step closer to me and I hardly blinked when yet another bolt dug into my flesh, pulling the pyramid tighter to my shoulders.

'Almost...soon you'll forget everything. And it won't hurt anymore.' I nodded again, yes...the pain would go away. I would stop hurting and be where I belong, I would be with my family.

"Don't touch her, just leave her alone!" I heard Maggy say, bringing my head up quickly. She was gripping a metal bar tightly, and she looked about ready to charge them. I put my hands up and motioned for her to stop; but I couldn't speak, I couldn't make her understand. This was what I wanted...I didn't want this pain anymore.

I opened my mouth to speak but I winced slightly. I willed myself to talk, to speak to her...that was the only way she would understand. I made an effort again but only managed a strangled whine, then a kind of gurgle. My brother's didn't move or speak, watching me as I tried to communicate. They knew how difficult it was. I gasped for air at yet another effort, the pyramid head was choking me...preventing me from talking. I squeezed my eyes shut,

"Go..." I said gruffly, feeling almost dizzy. I took a deep breath and let it out as best I could; my throat was burning and I didn't want to talk anymore.

"No, I'm not leaving without you. Come on, Ginny. We...we have to go find Clare. She's probably looking for us." I looked up at her, how could I tell her? How could I make her understand? That one word had been so difficult, how could I possibly tell her that Clare was dead? I shook my head, backing away from her a little. I winced as a memory shot through my head; Clare's laughing face at one of my jokes, simple and pure and...gone.

"GO!" I rasped at her loudly, flinging my arm in a form of dismissal. Maggy jumped at my sudden volume, probably hearing the strain in my throat. The people behind her started to look behind them, they had to go find others and help them...and they probably didn't want to be found by some type of monster. They pat Maggy on the shoulder but she paid them no attention, letting them leave her behind. I stared at her, couldn't she get it through her head?

"You said we'd be together forever. The three of us..." I scowled at her, my head starting to ache again. Why didn't she just leave? Couldn't she understand that I wasn't me anymore? I was something dark...and different. I was a Pyramid Head. I had to make her understand; I opened my mouth, summoning all of my strength to speak.

"What did they do to you, Ginny? What's...happened to you?" She asked, fear was apparent on her features now and she looked as if she didn't want to hear my answer. She had lowered her bar and was trembling, she was crying.

"Clare's...dead. I...I'm...gone." I grumbled out, my voice warped and muffled sounding. It echoed back to me in my mask and I wondered if I looked as scary as I sounded. I couldn't help but blink back tears, but I didn't know what I was crying for anymore. Was I crying for Clare...or for my own pain? My gaze shot to Maggy when she took a step towards me, then another. She looked sad and confused, unable to believe what I had said.

"No, she can't be dead. You're lying..." She whispered, hoping against hope that I wasn't telling the truth. I didn't tell her otherwise. I turned to my brothers, looking at each of them before speaking to them in our way. They should go deeper in the school and wait for me, I would find them again. But this had to be dealt with.

They hesitated but left as I wished, the scrape of metal sounding down the hall until the dark swallowed them. I turned back, ready to scowl at Maggy. Light suddenly cascaded around me and I winced, covering my eyes with my hands as I ducked to the ground. Wait...I was touching my face. My hands traveled across my dirty face as I felt it, already it felt so alien to me. I pulled my hands back and looked at them, they were bloodied and dirty...but unscarred.

"Ginny." I looked up quickly, my heart thudding in my chest. It couldn't be...but there she was. She was standing a few feet in front of me, smiling at me as if she she had never been hurt and mangled. Her brown hair was clean and brushed, curled slightly and pulled away from her face. She wore a white dress; which matched the white room we were now in. I stared at her, hearing her laughter echo out as she watched me.

"Clare...h-how-...?" My voice was still rough, not my own, but it didn't hurt as much to talk. I didn't understand, she was dead. Dead. I had seen her body, I saw her! I knew I was shaking my head, but I didn't feel it. Clare just smiled at me, folding her arms behind her back in a stance she often took when she was alive.

"You...you're not real! You're not!" Anger rose up within me, she was nothing but an illusion! A trick to cause me more pain! I slowly stood up, finding my limbs shaky and unstable. The pain in my neck was unbearable, but of course it was...everything hurt when Clare or Maggy were near me. Everything always hurt.

"Listen to me..." She said, bringing my attention back to her. She walked a little closer and I flinched away, stumbling back. Her very being was sheltered in light and good, just looking at her made me want to cringe. I was opposite of her, I was something dark and different. I wasn't the same anymore...but was that my fault? It hurt more when I looked at her, I just wanted to forget. My pain would go away if she and Maggy just disappeared.

"You're losing, Ginny." I scowled at her, standing straighter.

"Losing what?" I rasped, what did she know anyway? I winced and coughed, staggering back onto the white floor. My body arched and jolted as I choked up blood, coughing and spitting it out in front of me. My body twitched and my head cocked to the side, blood still dripping from my mouth. Pain racked my chest, this had to stop.

"Yourself."

**Thank you for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed yet another cliff hanger in the story that I call my own! Please review and continue reading! Thanks!**

**~BP  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Through the Eyes of Another

**They Need Me**

**Chapter Five ~Through the Eyes of Another**

Don't own Silent Hill. Do own my characters. Enjoy!**  
**

I looked up at her quickly, gasping for air. My dirty black hair fell in front of my face, sticking to my bloodied mouth. Standing didn't seem like a good idea at the moment, so I stayed where I was. My body was shaking and twitching, and it wouldn't stop. My neck and shoulders were killing me, they felt so heavy.

"And what...would you know, C-Clare?" I smirked at her frown, and I saw genuine sadness there. I chuckled, or attempted to, but it sounded muffled and warped now. As if I wore my mask again. I twitched and stood up slowly, standing before her. I felt comfort behind me suddenly and I turned, the white area we were in was turning back behind me. It stopped in front of where I stood, facing Clare's light. My deceased friend looked at the approaching shadows and then at me, she wasn't smiling anymore.

"This is the last haven before..." She stopped, her sentence trailing off...leaving the rest to my imagination. But I didn't care, that was a good thing. I didn't want to remember anymore, I didn't want to hurt. I wanted to be with my family, and if anybody stood in my way...I'd...I'd...

The shadows seeped closer, conquering more of Clare's light. Clare backed away slightly but looked determined to convince me. I twitched again and my hand began to burn, it felt empty...I had to hold something. My dropped my hand at my side and blinked when I felt a handle hit my palm, I automatically gripped it and pulled...hearing the scrape of metal and a nice weight added to my arm.

"Ginny...please. Remember me." I shook my head, eyes wide. I blinked and suddenly she was in front of me, even the dark couldn't protect me from her. I tried to back away but she reached forward and touched my forehead with her pointer and middle fingers, her eyes closing with mine.

/

Clare sobbed against the wall, struggling through her pain. She had been nailed to the wall, and it was painful. She looked up through tear blurred eyes and sobbed out her pain, looking down at her friend Ginny...who was strapped to a metal table.

"Ginny! Virginia! Wake up...please!" She struggled but the nails bit at her hands, making moving not seem like a good idea. She froze when the screeching on metal being dragged was heard, causing her to look up. A man with a pyramid mask was walking towards them; he stopped at Ginny and looked at her, just staring at her unmoving body. Clare whimpered and the man looked up at her, making his way towards her. She leaned away from him, her body shivering from fear. He reached up and grabbed her skin easily, she screamed as he pulled...harder and harder.

Blood dripped onto the already bloody, rusty floor as her skin was ripping from her in one swoop. The man dropped it but Clare's wide eyes didn't see anymore, all she saw was a bright light and then...nothing. She was gone from the room, from the town, and from the world.

/

I blinked back tears, my body shaking from what I saw. It couldn't be...it just couldn't.

"Your brother murdered me, Ginny. Just like he murdered so many others..." I looked up at her, taking a ragged breath now. I coughed violently and pushed her hands away from my face, not wanting to feel her touch anymore.

"You deserved to die!" I yelled at her, my voice raspy and alien. Part of me froze, how could I say that to my best friend? I scowled, body shivering and shaking. My neck hurt, and I wanted to leave. I heard a familiar screeching sound and I turned quickly, blinking.

It was my brothers, they were here for me...all for of them. I smiled, speaking in our way. Conveying how happy I was that they showed up. I froze when one of them spoke to me,

'The siren...it's about to sound.' The green one said.

'You only have one bolt left...' I smiled, turning to Clare. She was staring at them in fear, still afraid even in death. I laughed at her and took a step away, gripping my weapon close to me.

"You've lost, Clare! You're dead and gone, and you mean NOTHING to me!" I yelled out, I could've sworn I was wearing my mask for a moment, but in a flash the feeling was gone. Clare shook her head and blinked back tears, taking a step towards me. Then she said something I wasn't expecting,

"Maggy...help me." I blinked as she walked towards me, taking a hold of my head. I stared at her,

"What...what are you...?" My voice was suddenly raspy and painful, suddenly I was looking at her through my mask. But it wasn't Clare, it was Maggy. I saw them both somehow, Maggy in the real world...and Clare in the naught.

"I'm sorry...Ginny." Clare smiled then, and it was beautiful. Pain shot down in my neck and I screamed, a white hot burning ringing throughout my body. I tried to twist away from Clare's grip but she wouldn't let go. My brothers were oddly silent, it was then I knew that the last bolt was longing itself into my neck.

**Well, this is my shortest chapter yet. But don't worry, the next one will be longer! It may even be the last one! Hope you enjoyed, review please!**

**~BP  
**


	6. Chapter 6 The Final Choice

**They Need Me**

**Chapter Six ~The Final Choice**

I do not own Silent Hill, I DO own my characters. This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!**  
**

The pain was terrible, it was blinding me. I shut my eyes and tried to accept it, trying to tell myself that soon it wouldn't hurt anymore...nothing would ever hurt me ever again. I faintly heard Clare say my name but I didn't look at her until she shook me, I opened my eyes and looked through my mask at her...twitching slightly.

She pulled on my head and my body was pulled along with it. I felt my brother's pain as pain shot down my spine, I roared at her...my voice loud and unforgiving.

Suddenly, I was numb to the pulling...to everything. I forgot everything, and suddenly I just wanted to hurt others...hurt them for the pain I no longer felt. Couldn't...couldn't they see it was a gift that we were giving them? The siren sounded and my brothers shifted uncomfortably, wanting to fade into the otherworld. And I wanted to fade with them, once and for all.

Maggy was pulling on my mask, Clare was pulling too...somewhere. Then the very last of my identity faded, the last of who I was...died. I shut my eyes, smiling despite everything. What I finally yearned for was happening, I was becoming a part of my brothers...and we would never be parted ever again.

Pain flared in my neck and I blinked, seeing my mask being pulled away from my face in a spray of blood and bolts. I stared and everything seemed to slow; I no longer felt my brothers, only pain in my neck. I saw Maggy, pulling my mask away...yet it was Clare. They were...working together?

I roared and before I knew it everything sped up and I blinked, realizing I was close to Maggy. I looked down between us, staring. I had stabbed her. I heard my mask drop and I looked up at Maggy's face, seeing tears and pain. No...no, I didn't want this to happen. Did I?

"M-Maggy..." I said, shaking my head. I was at a loss for words, what had I done? She blinked long and slow and I could almost see the life fading from her. I saw Clare, the look on her face. Maggy's spirit fell form her body and Clare caught it, helping her up. Maggy's lifeless body was limp and lifeless now, and I pulled my sword from it...letting it drop away from me.

Looking at them, I somehow knew I'd never see them again...even if I died. I opened my mouth but they turned away from me, walking down the hall and slowly fading away. I looked at my blood soaked body, knowing it was Maggy's blood as much as my own. I felt my neck and winced, the ripped wounds quite painful.

I turned quickly but I didn't see my brothers, the siren had called them back to where they were supposed to be...where I was supposed to be. I looked at my sword and dropped it, letting it clang and echo throughout the hall. I turned to my mask and crouched next to it, wondering if I should try to put it back on.

I stood and stepped over it, leaving it behind. It had changed me, made me think and act like something I wasn't. It made me powerful...and evil. Did I want that?

I walked through the hallways of the school like a zombie, making my way outside where I knew people would be. Before I knew it I was standing outside, wanting to flinch away from the sunlight. I recall some people trying to help me, stop my bleeding...but I didn't want their help. I wanted to bleed. I felt a left over bolt in my neck absentmindedly, feeling odd now without my mask. So many people were rushing outside, wanting to get away from this place.

"Ginny!" I looked up quickly, my eyes finding my boyfriend, who was an 11th grader.

"Wayne..." He slid to a stop in front of me and held his side, obviously he had been running for a while.

"Thank God you're okay! I thought you were dead!" He hugged me suddenly but I hardly felt it; I closed my eyes and sighed, welcoming his warmth. He leaned back and saw my neck, shock registering on his face.

"Ginny...wha...what did they do to you?" His hand hesitated over my wounds, I could tell he wanted to fix it...to make me all better. But I wasn't...and I would never be all better until I was...

"Talk to me! Are you in shock! Ginny!" He shook me gently and I looked up at him, searching his face. I reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes, whispering something that neither of us heard.

"What?"

"...They need me." I said, nodding my head once. He was looking at me curiously and I pulled away from him slowly, none of this was right.

"Ginny...what are you talking about? Let's...Let's go home, okay? You're acting strange." I shook my head and looked back at the school, searching the faces of the fleeing people.

"I can't go with you, Wayne." I said finally, looking back at him. I smiled and kissed his cheek, gripping his hand tightly. Then I started running, going back to the school...and leaving him behind. I ran past the people running the opposite direction, bumping into some of them. I struggled against the wave, panicking now. I couldn't get through, I couldn't I got a little farther, they needed me! My brothers needed me, and I needed them!

Suddenly, I was through. I was in the school. Searching the corridors wasn't easy, but I had to find you. Everything was empty and abandoned now; my footsteps echoed as I ran through hallway after hallway. Looking everywhere, but they were nowhere to be found. I stopped and leaned against a row of lockers, my breathing labored.

I don't know how long I stayed there but soon I heard the siren again, jerking my head up quickly. It got darker then and the paint began to peel and the metal lockers began to rust, everything turned dirty and bloody and dark. I looked around, unable to witness it before.

I nodded and continued running, looking this way and that...in a room and then another. But they weren't anywhere; I froze when I turned a corner, hearing that familiar scrape of metal...hurting my ears as it did when I was normal. I saw my red brother and smiled, running towards him quickly...intending to hug him.

"Broth-" I stopped when he raised his sword above his head, no doubt aimed at me. He swung it down and a jumped to the left, quickly rolling to regain my ground. I turned back just in time to see him swing again, dodging once more. I backed up, watching him carefully. He slowly turned to face me, his body taunt and ready to catch me. I backed up and tripped over something big, next thing I knew my butt hit the nasty floor.

I winced and saw my pyramid mask; I looked behind me and saw Maggy's body, a flash of guilt spiking through me. I looked back at my brother, for once seeing him for what he truly was...seeing him in the eyes of a human once more. I was afraid, and now I was questioning whether I wanted this or not. I touched my neck, feeling the wounds and the left over bolts in my bone.

I stood slowly and looked at Pyramid Head, taking a deep breath. In front of me laid a nightmare, the abandonment of my old self to become something else. Behind me...was a friend I had hurt, and a life I could no longer live. But did I want this? I shut my eyes and heard Pyramid Head take a step towards me,

"Brother..." I heard him stop and I opened my eyes, finding he had swung his weapon up above him. I looked up at his mask and then down at my own,

"It's me..." I pointed to my mask and then at myself, hoping he would understand. I couldn't tell him in our way; and he wouldn't listen to me like this, or I didn't think he would. I sighed and stepped closer to him, hearing his heavy breathing. He slowly lowered his weapon, uncertain about who I really was. I smiled at him and picked up my mask slowly, noticing it was very heavy.

On the floor, the bolts were rolling towards me...coming to a halt when the hit my feet. I looked down at them, brow furrowed. I blinked, understanding rolling through me. I jerked my head up to my brother and said the last words I would ever say,

"Let's go find the others...okay?" I turned slowly and began walking, lifting my mask and pulling it over my head. I felt brief pain as the bolts on the floor shot up and joined my mask to me again; I grabbed my sword from the floor and stepped over a girl's body, I heard my brother following me now...speaking to me. And I heard the others, calling to the sister that had returned home.

**END**

**Thanks for reading everybody! I really hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought. This, of course, was from a dream I had...although I had to fill in a lot of stuff. My dream jumped around a bunch and wasn't really story material. And I changed the ending, the one in my dream involved a wrestling match. XD**

**I would like to thank The Quiet Immortal, he has always been the first to read each chapter. He shows his unyielding support, bravo man! 3 BUT thank you everyone who read it, I will certainly write other stories. Who knows, maybe another Silent Hill one? Much love!**

**~BP  
**


End file.
